Serena's Worst Nightmare
by Cynic X
Summary: What happens when Serena has a little too much to drink?


Chapter 1:

Hi Everyone, This is an Alternate Reality Sailor Moon. All characteristics are kept the same, just the plot has been changes. Oh yeah, and I do like Serena as a character, I just though it would be funny to make her drunk. Once again, I do not own Sailor Moon and am making no money on this story. I hope you enjoy it, and happy reading.

"…" – Speaking

'…' – Thought

…/*** - Scene change

**__**

Serena's Worst Nightmare??

By Cynic X

****

Chapter 1: Beware of the Punch

It was the annual dance held at Serena's school, and this year the theme was to be a masquerade ball. Everyone was to come dressed in costumes. Unfortunately, for Serena, who always waited until the last minute to do things, she had neither a costume, nor a "significant other" to take her to the dance. None the less, her friends, Lita, Mina, Raye, and Amy decided that they would all go together, and then once at the dance, the other girls would hook up with their boyfriends; Lita and Ken, Amy and Greg; Raye and Chad, and Mina and Andrew. Serena was not thrilled about going to the dance, but since she had nothing better to do this Friday night, she thought "what they heck."

Serena frantically ran around her room, some how trying to put together a costume, but having no such luck.

"Why did I wait so long to do this?" wailed Serena "They are going to be here in five minute and I am still in my school uniform." Serena, almost to her wits end, suddenly had an idea hit her. "Of course, why didn't I think of it sooner, the Luna Pen." With a hand reaching into her school bag, she pulled the pen out and immediately yelled "Disguise Power! Turn me into a Princess!"

Within seconds, Serena was dressed heat to toe in an elegant iridescent white gown that hung off her shoulders with a somewhat low neckline. Flowing out after the waist, with gloves past her elbows matching the mother of pearl color of the dress, Serena had white pearls wrapped around her "Meatballs" that were then woven through her hair with a shimmering tiara. Serena thought to herself "This is definitely the best costume that is going to be there tonight."

The doorbell rang and Serena flew down the stairs to meet her friends.

"Serena, you look gorgeous" Mina squealed. Mina had decided to go as a fair. She had on an iridescent yellow dress with matching wings, holding a magic wand in her hand.

"You guy's look great too, oh my God, Raye did your grandpa actually let you out of the house dressed like that?" Serena asked.

"I just hope you'll be able to walk in those shoes Meatball Heat" Raye said giving her opinion. Raye had decided to go as a female devil. The red and black dress was certainly revealing, but definitely suited the Senshi of fire.

"You'll definitely be able to find a guy to dance with " Lita proclaimed. Lita decided to go as the good witch from the Wizard of Oz. She wore a big pink dress, accented with a matching crown.

"Come one guys if we don't hurry we are going to be late" Amy replied. Amy had decided to go as a water nymph. She had on a dress, that when you looked at it from and angle looked like running water, and had little flowers pinned throughout her hair.

"She's right, let's go you guys." Serena said as she locked her door, and meet her friends on the sidewalk to walk to the dance.

Walking to the dance, Serena started to feel depression taking over her good mood. Silently, to herself she though "This outfit is so amazing. I'm all dressed up…I wish I could have one dance…just one."

The melancholy mood did not leave Serena as she entered the dance beside her friends. 

"They all seem so happy with their boyfriends, and I don't have anyone. Why did I even decide to come to this stupid party anyway? I could be home enjoying myself reading my Sailor V comics, but no, I am her torturing myself in a room full of couples."

"Hi Serena, you look outstanding, would you dance with me?" Melvin asked. He was dressed as Alfalfa from the Little Rascals.

"Please go away Melvin, I'd rather go without food for a week." Serena replied trying to get as far away from him as possible. She suddenly saw a man dressed in a tuxedo on the other side of the room, but when she went to take a second look, was gone.

"That's strange, I must be feeling so bad for myself that I'm starting to hallucinate things"

As the night dragged on, Serena's mood grew worse and worse. Everyone around her was paired up in couples and the love in the air was just too much to bare. Looking at her friends dancing with their boyfriends made Serena feel like she was a reject. "If only Tuxedo Mask was here," she thought. She still didn't know whether he was friend or foe, but at this point, she didn't care and only thought about those midnight blue eyes that shown back at her every time she was rescued by her capped hero.

Approaching the refreshment table, she noticed a group of guys laughing, putting things back under their shirts. Serena, too caught up in her thoughts took no notice of this and poured herself a glass of punch.

"Mmm, this stuff is really good, I wonder what's in it? Oh, (hiccup) I think I'll have another glass, it's kind of tasty. Serena reached for the ladle to pour herself another glass.

"I feel so much better, it's like all my troubles are miles and miles and (hiccup) away" Serena thought giggling to herself.

Serena and the punch bowl became best friends through the night, and Serena hardly thought about the dance anymore. Finally, when the dance was drawing to a close her fiends came to get her.

"Hi (hiccup) guys," Serena said slurring her words "This party is so (hiccup) much fun, I'm having a blast!"

"Serena, are you okay?" asked Lita with concern.

"Yeah of course, I feel like I'm on top of the world" Serena exclaimed.

"Listen Serena, do you think you could get a ride home, we all wanted to go out with our boyfriends tonight, and don't know when we will be home." Raye asked, purposely taking no notice of Serena's condition.

"Guys, I don't thinks that is such a good idea, I mean it's obvious that she has had a little too much to drink, by the way, how did she get alcohol? Mina asked.

"Didn't you see those guys that got thrown out of the party, they spiked the punch!" Amy cried.

"Don't worry one bit (hiccup), I'll be able to get myself home just fine." Serena said her eyes hazed over and not focusing.

" No, I'll take her home" Lita said 

"No, no, I insist (hiccup) go have a good time. See you guys tomorrow" and with that Serena walked unsteadily out of the gym door. Once she was a safe distance away, she powered down and back into her regular school clothes.

Serena has never felt better in her life; her head was so far up in the clouds that she never wanted to come back down. Never taking notice that she was about to bump into the dark figure coming up the street.

"Opps, sorry" was all she could say before she hit the pavement.

"Oh, are you okay, I didn't see you, here, let me help you up", the man shrouded in darkness replied, holding out his hand for the fallen girl.

"Thanks a (hiccup) lot Mr.," the discombobulated Serena said, almost as if she was off in her own world somewhere.

"Let me help you get home, Ms…" the anonymous figure replied in a masculine voice.

"Ms. Moon, that is…I am Sailor, Sailor, oh yeah, Sailor (hiccup) Moon, Champion of Justice and…other stuff, on behalf of me, I will punish you." Serena said trying to perform her whole Sailor Moon act and failing at it miserably.

"Sure you are…Serena," the figure replied mockingly.

"I am, I am, I am, here I'll show you". Serena held up her transformation compact and was about to recite the words before she passed out from all the alcohol she had that night.

"Oh my god, she is Sailor Moon, a very drunk Sailor Moon at that." The figure whispered in surprise.

Carefully picking up the fallen figure, the masked man, carried the girl down the dark street.

****

Chapter 2: Secret's Revealed

"Who are you? Where (hiccup) are we?" Serena replied barley awake.

"At my apartment" the figure grunted placing Serena on his couch.

"Oh, my god, (hiccup) Darien is that you?" Serena replied partially amused.

"Yes, Serena it is, by the way, how much did you have to drink tonight?" Darien asked.

"Well, you see, I kind of lost count after the first dozen glasses (hiccup)." Serena answered, holding her stomach, "Darien, I don't feel to great, I think—", and with that Serena, with Darien's help raced down the hall and into the bathroom.

"Don't worry Serena, I'll take care of you" replied Darien with sincerity in his voice. Why am I being so nice to this girl, this Meatball head? When I picked her up, it was like we fit together perfectly, I've never felt so peaceful around anyone before. Must be my imagination, but she is Sailor Moon, and I am Tuxedo Mask, who knows what the future has in store for us, but right now, I want to get Serena out of her someone dirty clothes (if you get my point Puk=Gross). Carefully removing Serena's clothes, put never even coming close to her under garment, Darien placed one of his own shirts around her and carried the limp figure into his room and laid Serena under the covers.

"Guess I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." Darien said out loud as he grabbed a blanket and pillow, walking into the living room and setting up camp.

__

The Next Morning

"(yawn) I wonder is Serena is up yet?" Darien thought, guess I'll go and check on her.

Upon entering his room, Darien saw Serena still asleep. She looks so beautiful, almost like an angel with the sun light glittering off of her hair, I just have to touch it, wait, I got a better idea. Taking off his pajama shirt, Darien crawled under the covers with Serena, but was careful not to wake her. Playing every so gently with her hair, he called softly, "Serena, wake up."

After some time of calling and shaking, Serena finally woke up, startled. "OH MY GOD! Darien what are you doing here?"

"Umm, I kind of live here Serena" Darien said, taking her into his arms.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Serena looked confusedly at his face, and then down at her clothes.

"D---Did we do anything?" Serena's eyes were begging for an answer.

"Oh, honey, It was the best night of my life, you wer---"

"STOP! It can't be true, I mean, you, Darien, the biggest jerk that walked the Earth!" Serena was now shaking and stuttering with disbelief. "My life is over."

"Don't worry sweetie, we used protection" Darien exclaimed, as a sly look coming across his eyes as he continued to play his little game. He embraced the now crying Serena, whispering in her ear "gotcha!"

"What!" Serena shouted.

"Clam down Meatball Head, nothing happened. You were really drunk, so I took you back to my apartment after you collapsed on the street. I had to get you out of your clothes though because you, umm, sort of messed them up with all the puking. Nothing happened, I slept on the couch." Darien told her the truth about last night.

"Oh, thank god, WAIT, you mean you lied, and don't call me Meatball Head!"

"Well, It was only fair since I had to carry your sorry Sailor butt all the way to my apartment, and keep your head from falling in the toilet, so if anything I should be yelling at YOU!"

"Your right Darien, Thank y--, DID YOU JUST SAY SAILOR?" Serena now jumped a mile into the air.

"Yes I did, I know your little secret Serena, or should I say Sailor Moon." Darien stated, looking Serena straight in the eye.

"You're lying Darien, please tell me you are lying!" Serena cried.

"I'm telling the truth Serena, but don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I promise I won't tell anybody what I saw and what you said. It wouldn't be right, we all have secrets we don't want anybody to know."

"Oh, come on Darien, you Mr. Perfect, has a secret, come on let's hear it. You know mine, now you tell me yours." 

"No, Serena I don't want to." Darien said flatly.

"Oh no you don't, you know mine, what's fair is fair. If we both know something one each other, we don't have to worry about the other telling." Serena said, trying to persuade Darien into telling her his secret.

"Fine, I guess fair is fair," and with that Darien pulled a rose out of thin air and within a second, Tuxedo Mask stood before Serena's eyes.

"No, no, It can't be, why oh why is it always me. The one man in the world I can't stand turns out to be my one true love. It's like a living nightmare!" Serena exclaimed while pinching herself. Arrogant, self-centered, Darien Shields is my dream hunk. This is going to take some getting used to, but he does look awesome in that cape.

"Now you know Serena, please don't tell anybody." Darien said after he powered down.

"Don't worry Darien, your secret is safe with me, just like I know mine is safe with you." Serena said, walking over to her clothes to get dressed.

"Hey Serena" 

"Yeah Darien" Serena said as she walked towards the bathroom door, which she happened to get aquatinted with a lot last night.

"Your friends…they are the other Sailor Scouts, am I right." Darien said, half confused half knowing that he was blind for not noticing sooner. The five of them were always together.

"Yup, Army is Mercury, Raye is Mars, Lita is Jupiter, and Mina is Venus. But you know they are going to kill me for telling you that."

"Listen Serena, now that our secrets are out in the open, let's have a truce. I promise I will stop making fun of you. Plus if the both of us work to find the Silver Imperium Crystal, we might find it a lot faster."

"You are right Darien, truce. Let's go finds the guys after I get dressed and tell them our newest bit of information." 

"You know Serena, they are never going to believe this. I can't wait to see the look on their faces." 

"Me too Darien, it's just too freaky, like me and you getting along!"

After Serena got done in the bathroom, the two left Darien's apartment to go tell their friends the news. Who knew that Serena's nightmare turned out to be the beginning to her dearest dream.


End file.
